Until Eternity
by Snow Flower
Summary: No one knew what it was like living with two souls, tearing you in different directions, but she understood, and it was in her, he found comfort. ExT
1. Chapter 1

A.N: A new ficcy, I kinda promised myself I wouldn't take too much on, but I'll try to make this one short..... Or long I'm not too sure yet, I'm not too sure what the plot actually is, but let's give it a go.......  
  
  
  
Until Eternity  
  
  
  
A last view:  
  
  
  
Nobody knows how it feels to be normal one day and wake up the next to find you are two people.  
  
Two souls, forever tearing you in two different directions.  
  
One part of you wants you to run off with the other kids and go play, have a normal life and the other ponders upon world issues and what will become of your future.  
  
I wish it had never happened to me, 'Why me?' is the question I ask myself everyday, couldn't it be someone else?? Someone older??  
  
I was such a young child when it happened. It tore me apart basically, to know you were an innocent child and in just one moment all the freedom, joy, the carefree nature of a youngster could be stripped away.  
  
Sure, being someone older has its high points, but it makes me lonely, to have no one to understand how I feel, to have no one to seek council.  
  
I guess that's why I created Nakuru and Suppi, to have someone who I could talk to, someone who'd understand, perhaps even a friend.  
  
But they didn't understand, they had no idea how I felt and it saddened me that there was nobody out there who was like me, who I could conform to, who'd be my friend and understand what I was going through.  
  
  
  
I have flashes of her memory, of what her life once was, of what she felt.  
  
I have no idea why I remember memories that aren't even mine, they don't belong to me and I feel as though I'm evading someone's privacy.  
  
Yet, at times these memories seem so familiar, as if I had once experienced them, as if I had once lived them out.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat in class, looking at the card mistress as she sat diagonally opposite him.  
  
His little descendant behind her. Their love was so childish, so funny, so amusing.  
  
If he were thinking in the normal eleven year olds perspective, he would've probably thought it cute, sweet, who knows?? He had stopped thinking in that outlook a long time ago....  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat quietly, toying with the end of her hair thoughtfully, Sakura had almost finished changing the cards now, soon all the videotaping would be over.....  
  
Oh dear, and she still had so many, many costumes for her to wear....  
  
  
  
Nobody has shown up to say goodbye, I had a feeling that they wouldn't turn up, after all, I'm not like them......  
  
I turn to Nakuru who obediently picks up the bags as we begin to head over to the boarding area.  
  
"MATTE!!!!!" a voice calls out over the crowd.  
  
I stop and see Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend run over to me.  
  
"Daidouji-san..." I say in surprise.  
  
"Why didn't you call any of us?? We'd have come to see you off....."  
  
I smile at her sweetly, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Here...." she says holding out her hand  
  
She takes my hand and gently presses something into it.  
  
I open my hand and see a silver ring  
  
"Remember that you are our friend and that you're always welcome in Tomoeda."  
  
"Why the ring??" I asked puzzled for once in my life.  
  
"Rings are symbols of eternal things, whether it be love or friendship." She says logically.  
  
"You're our friend eternally, even though half of them may not be here to prove it, I've come on behalf of them, in a way......"  
  
"Arigatou, Tomoyo-san." I smile  
  
"Sayonnara, Eriol-kun" she beams.  
  
I shake my head, "Until we meet again....." I bend down and kiss her gently on the cheek.  
  
She doesn't blow steam and act freakishly like Sakura, she just smiles and walks me towards the boarding gate.  
  
The last view I have of Japan is through the plane window at the glass walls of the airport, Tomoyo waving like a madman.  
  
  
  
It's been about ten years since I was in Japan. Ten years since I've seen the only people who were actually my friends, the people who said that our friendship was eternal, well, the girl who said our friendship was eternal.  
  
I slip the silver ring off my index finger and look at it carefully, there are words etched in the inside.  
  
'Eternal and Forever'  
  
I tried my very best to keep in contact with them, I wrote to Sakura as much as I could, but I guess we grew lazy and had more important matters to deal with.  
  
The one person who I'm in constant contact with is Tomoyo. I get a letter from her every week, a phone call every fortnight.  
  
She really meant it when she said we'd keep in touch.  
  
It's the one thing that I look forward to in my life, her letters and her voice over the phone.  
  
It's the one thing that keeps me going through the week. To know that I'm going to hear from her.  
  
We may have grown older and I haven't seen her, but she still seems as sweet as ever.  
  
You have no idea how many times I thought about going back to Japan, I consider it at least once a day, perhaps more.  
  
It's most likely I do this because I'm lonely here, there still isn't anyone who understands how I feel, what it feels like to have two people living inside you.  
  
To not know which one is the real you.  
  
To not know which one to be.  
  
I guess I've kind of grown used to it, and grown into the older part of me, but there's still something nagging and eating away inside of me.  
  
My old self, someone I wanted to be, dreams I had, that were torn away because of duties I had to fulfill that were not mine....  
  
  
  
Her memories are clearer than ever, I remember words, moments, emotions.  
  
At times I can even picture colours, people, the feeling they gave me.  
  
Every time I try to talk to Eriol about this over the phone or in my letters, something deep down tells me I have to tell him to his face.  
  
But things are getting worse, the memories at times consume me, cloud my judgements.  
  
At times they scare me with how close they seem to reality. They've been getting worse since I received Sakura's invitation.  
  
I read the writing scrawled in fancy lettering.  
  
'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran.'  
  
I wonder how Touya's holding up? Poor thing, It's always been so obvious how much he loathed Syaoran, and now the big day??  
  
Sakura called me the other night, saying that I just had to be there, that she'd be so happy if I were her Maid of Honor.  
  
She'd be so happy if I were.  
  
It pains me to see the two of them together, to think of the close friendship Sakura and I shared and then it was gone in a flash because she fell in love with a boy.  
  
But I guess Sakura's happiness was always more important.  
  
  
  
I look down at the invitation, I remember the phone call I received.  
  
"Eriol-kun, we'd be delighted if you could come," she had said, "Yamazaki and Chiharu aren't able to make it, so Syaoran and I were thinking about you being the best man....."  
  
I was second preference.  
  
It bruised my ego.  
  
Sure, I didn't mind, but she didn't have to tell me the reason they had picked me as their best man.  
  
At least I was invited and maybe, just maybe, she would be there.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's short guys, I know but you want me to finish the other ones don't you???  
  
Alright, if I don't get enough reviews, I'll give this a rest and continue later perhaps for those who do want to read it.......  
  
Thanks anyway.  
  
Snow Flower 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I haven't got anything to say coz I haven't seen if you've written any reviews......  
  
Until Eternity  
  
Tomoyo sat on the plane, wringing the invitation in her hands.  
  
Perhaps she shouldn't have done that, she thought as she looked down at the crumpled crème invitation.  
  
She hadn't seen Sakura and about five years. She'd tried her best to keep in contact, but there was nothing much sustaining her to do so.  
  
Something just told her to stop calling, stop writing, it's no use, the two of you will never be as close as before.  
  
Eriol on the other hand, was a bigger matter. Over the years they had gotten pretty close, she had to admit that, yet never once had they seen pictures or seen what each other had become.  
  
She had always expected him to stay the same sweet boy as he was over the phone.  
  
She remembered the day she had moved to Hong Kong to get away from Sakura and Syaoran's love life in Japan.  
  
It had just got too much and in the end she had gone to live with Meiling, also about to be married.  
  
Funny how all the people around her seemed to be getting on with their lives, while Tomoyo lived on someone else's memories.  
  
Yes, someone else's memories.  
  
I person she didn't even know the name of, living in her mind, slowly, day by day consuming her, sucking her into these memories, sucking her into the past and engulfing her in a love for a man Tomoyo didn't even know.  
  
The dark mysterious man who haunted her dreams. Incredibly handsome, soft- voiced, gentle nature. Someone who probably didn't even exist.  
  
And it was because of her unrequited love for this man she didn't know and these memories that stopped her from moving on with her life, getting over her failed relationships, getting over her broken friendships with people who were too far away.  
  
She rubbed her temples as her head began to throb, why her?? Why did these memories plague her?? Couldn't she be alone and left to live her life as any normal person?? Why was it her that was picked?? What was so damn special about her??  
  
"Please buckle your seatbelts passengers, we are about to land...." Came a polite voice over the intercom.  
  
Tomoyo ignored the first warning, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Please Miss, Could you buckle your safety belt??"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the air stewardess with a polite smile plastered on her over made-up face.  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Aa....." She replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol sat beside Nakuru as she complained on and on to a stewardess who looked close to tears.  
  
Gently, Eriol touched Nakuru's arm. "Nakuru, I think that's enough....."  
  
Nakuru looked at him sorrowfully, "Hai, Eriol-sama......"  
  
The stewardess walked away, bursting into tears moments later.  
  
"You can really be quite cruel......" Eriol smiled.  
  
"It's a part of my personality, you created me, so you of all people should know," she replied haughtily.  
  
"Of course, Nakuru-sama......" Eriol replied, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You seem a lot happier than when we were at home......" Suppi commented from Nakuru's handbag  
  
"Aa, I believe I am......"  
  
"It's because she's going to be there, isn't it??"  
  
Eriol looked out the window avoiding the question.  
  
"Oh look, he's blushing......" Nakuru squealed  
  
Eriol looked away from her, watching as the scenery below them passed by like a huge patchwork quilt.  
  
So much like the one she sent him when he commented to her that it was cold in England.  
  
He smiled to himself; maybe he was only going because she would be there....  
  
Just maybe....  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked around the crowded airport, searching for her friend.  
  
Finally she saw a crop of auburn hair bouncing through the crowd, dragging someone along behind her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled over all the noise and racket, Sakura finally bounding into Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said smiling politely at Syaoran who stood at a distance.  
  
"How are you Daidouji-san??" he asked  
  
"I'm good, things are good..... everything's good....." she said awkwardly.  
  
"Ne Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she led her through the crowded airport, "We have to go find the best man, so just hang on a minute, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Sakura left Tomoyo standing by the huge pillar, running off, dragging Syaoran along.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear, sitting down on her bag. Things would never change between the two of them, not as long as she was this close to Syaoran. They'd never be the friends that they used to.  
  
A chill ran down her spine as pictures of a woman's memory flashed before her.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol looked around the waiting lounge.  
  
They weren't here yet; he scanned the sea of faces and spotted a young woman standing by a pillar, pressing one hand against it, the other holding her head.  
  
He watched as she slowly began to collapse, running to her side hoping to keep her up.  
  
He caught her in his arms, her lifeless body almost pliable in his arms.  
  
"Onna-san!!!" he said holding her up.  
  
She let out a sigh but didn't move.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, holding her as she fell unconscious.  
  
She seemed so familiar.  
  
"Eriol-kun!!!" a voice said over the crowd, a crop of auburn hair rushing to him.  
  
Sakura stopped as she saw the woman in his arms.  
  
"I see you've found Tomoyo-chan...." she said slightly dazed.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo rolled over, sitting bolt upright realizing she wasn't in the airport.  
  
She looked around the plush room, the white creamy curtains which trailed along the floor, walls painted a soft pink.  
  
She looked to her left hand and saw somebody sleeping in a chair leaning against the bed, her hand firmly in his grasp.  
  
Quickly she squirmed away from the stranger, fear running through her veins.  
  
She watching him closely, moving closer as curiosity got the best of her.  
  
She brushed his hair away from his eyes, noticing the glasses on the table.  
  
Suddenly his eyes flickered open, breaking into a smile as she quickly moved back to the other side of the bed.  
  
"You're awake....."  
  
"Who....Who are you??!!!!"  
  
"Me??"  
  
Tomoyo nodded energetically.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!!!! You're awake!!" Sakura voice screamed as she burst into the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan?? What are you doing here??"  
  
"This is Syaoran's house," Sakura said puzzedly.  
  
"I'm confused......" Tomoyo said burying her head in her hands.  
  
"Daijoubu da yo....it'll all be explained in a minute......" the stranger smiled, now standing, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We thought you were sick, fainting like that, it was a good thing Eriol- kun found you..."  
  
"Eriol-kun??" she said turning to her hero.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-san....." he smiled  
  
"Eriol-kun!!!!" she yelled happily hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you too......" he smiled holding her close.  
  
"Hoe...." Sakura said softly, turning red at watching the two, "Is there something I don't know about??"  
  
"Tomoyo-san and I have been in contact since I left, that's all....." Eriol filled in still holding onto Tomoyo who squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Ohhhhh....." Sakura nodded, finally understanding.  
  
"Oi, Sakura-chan....." Syaoran said bursting in and stopping at the sight of Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
He looked from one to the other, the two not paying heed to him.  
  
"Nani??!!" he screamed looking quickly from one to the other.  
  
Sakura walked towards him, muttering words in his ear.  
  
"Hontou?" Syaoran broke out.  
  
Sakura nodded and began to whisper again, Syaoran nodding continuosly. Suddenly Syaoran turned bright red.  
  
"Sakura!!" he said in surprise.  
  
Sakura leaned over and whispered something again, Syaoran turning from a light red to deep scarlet.  
  
"Come on," he said dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Ja ne!" she smiled, following as Syaoran lead her out of the room.  
  
Eriol let go of Tomoyo sitting again the chair beside the bed.  
  
She was no longer the young raven-haired girl who sat infront of him in elementary school.  
  
Instead, a young woman replaced her, deep, dark hair cascading down her back., framing her pale face.  
  
"Nani??" she asked, after she noticed he was staring at her.  
  
"Nanimo nai... It's just that you've changed..."  
  
"That's what people do," she replied.  
  
"Aa..." Eriol smiled.  
  
"You've changed too." She smiled, "You're not the liar you used to be." Tomoyo said sitting up straighter  
  
"Liar??" Eriol scoffed, smiling  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I only made up stuff..." he smiled  
  
"That's considered lying," she said, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"It's great seeing you after all this time..."  
  
"You too..." Tomoyo smiled gently.  
  
"How long has it been??"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a minute, "About thirteen years."  
  
"You've been counting too."  
  
"That depends, have you been counting too??" her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Iie...." Eriol smiled, looking back out the window, only to find that there wasn't one.  
  
"The window's that way..." Tomoyo giggled as Eriol turned bright red, looking at his feet.  
  
"Don't worry," she continued, "I've been counting too...." she said softly as she stood up and left.  
  
**  
  
Tsuzuku 


End file.
